Project Mona Lisa
by ladyevel
Summary: On one of their missions the turtles stumble across a strange mutant. What will ensue?-((Sorry, I suck at summaries)) Set in the current nickelodeon universe, but when the turtles are 17-18ish years old. Teen for swearing, violence and dark images.
1. Chapter 1

_"RIIINNNGGG~!"_

I open my eyes and sigh. Stupid alarm clock, tearing me away from the fictional worlds with my brain. This time it was a HUGE castle, I was sitting a giant library within. Reading calmly, soaking in the words like oxygen. I slowly get up to turn the stupid ring off and stretch, hearing an audible pop from my neck. Groaning I shuffle across my tiny bedroom to my dresser. My body is _SOO_ achy. Why? I haven't done anything really tiring lately. I think...

..Wait, what _did_ I do yesterday? After slamming my alarm button and shutting it up, I stumble like a zombie over to the green beanbag chair at the end of my bed. Plopping down, I bit my lip. My mind is drawing a complete blank on anything and everything but this room. I take a calming breath and close my eyes, hoping to remember something. _Anything._

* * *

Pain fills my body, like someone just beat the loving crap out of me. My lungs burn, my muscles ache, Even my bones are sore. I start to move, and quickly realize that my limbs are bound. _My head feels so fuzzy..._ My eyes snap open, and I wince. All I can see is bright light and a white ceiling. Reminds me of some kind of hospital room.

"She's awake! Vitals stable." I hear a loud, kind of monotone voice declare. My head snaps left, towards the unknown voice. All I can make out is the back of a head, covered in a messy mop of dark brown hair.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream hoarsely, full on freaking out. Ignoring the searing pain in my back and the throbbing in my neck. _What the fuck?!_ A deep, maniacal laugh booms through the room and my temper flares. _Fucker's laughing at me?_ Screaming, I continue to struggle against my bonds. At this point I know that I'm not going to escape this, but I'll be damned if I make this easy for them.. The laughter continues, getting louder at my feeble struggling. _Laughing at my pain._ Then I feel a sudden jolt of pain in my leg. My head snaps down, but is stopped almost immediately by the restraint on my neck.

Everything slows. The laughter stops.

Fading..

..my heart beat slowing...

...Darkness...

* * *

Cold and wet. I shiver. The sounds of fighting pounds against my eardrums. I wince and try to open my eyes. BAD IDEA-so much light, too bright to handle. My eyes snap back shut tightly.

"Ughhhh..." I groan, trying to move. My everything hurts. I imagine this is what a vampire would feel like sitting in the sunlight.

"Guys..." I hear a surfer-dude voice trail off from close-by.

"-Not now Mikey!" A stern voice responds with a grunt. I try to cover my ears, but fail miserably. _Too tired._ My head feels like it's going to explode, thanks to the various noises bouncing around whatever room I'm in. A couple of seconds later I hear footsteps running up towards me. _CRAP._

"Guys, look-it's alive!" The surfer-dude, Mikey(?), booms from above me. _Wait, did he just seriously refer to me as it?_ I attempt to scowl at that remark and not surprisingly fail-it's a wonder I'm conscious at all at this point. The sounds of fighting die down, followed by more footsteps.

"What da'?!" A thick Brooklyn accent exclaims in surprise.

"We hafta help..." Mikey trails off.

The last thing I feel is a warm hand on my neck before the noises of the world fades away.

Back to the void of silence and darkness.


	2. A rescue mission

Just another night in NYC as four mutant turtle brothers bounced from rooftop to rooftop. Masked by the cover of the dark sky. On a mission.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Donnie?" The orange-masked brothers asked as they slowed.

"Yes Mikey," Donnie answered, annoyed, staring into a bright tablet screen as they walked. His younger brother just asked him five minutes ago, and five minutes before that-The purple banded turtle was ready to punch Mikey in the face. "I think I can trace a cellphone properly."

"I just can't wait ta' break some Purple Dragon skulls." Raph chuckled, twirling one of his sai's eagerly. Grinning while picturing just what he was going to do to them when they got there. Leo sighed at his brother's behavior. Sure he was by no means a pacifist, but why go stirring the pot?

"No _Raph_ , we go in, get April, and get out. A quick _stealthy_ ninja rescue mission." Raph growled at the group's leader.

"If you think yer' just gonna stop me-"

"Wait Guys," Donnie interjected, coming to a stop right between the feuding brothers. Eyes scanning the readings coming from the tablet screen. "She's there." He pointed to a very large and plain looking building. Leo analysed the building for a couple of minutes as the others took a quick breather. They might be ninjas, but running across the entire city via rooftops definitely warranted a rest.

"Are you sure,Don?" Leo questioned. Something was off...The building itself seemed to clinical for a Purple Dragons hangout.

"Yup, the tech doesn't lie..." Donny responded, walking up next to brother to get a closer look at the building. Raph and Mikey soon followed.

"Weird, no windows.." Mikey commented

"It looks like there's only one way in and out too." Donnie added, pointing towards the single set of double doors at the front of the building.

"You think it'sa trap, o' wise leader?" Raph asked Leo, sensing that something was off.

"I'm not sure..." Leo trailed off. Sure they've tussled with the Purple Dragons before, but April's kidnapping was purely a crime of opportunity. At least that's what the street cameras Don was able to hack into showed. Then again, something was off about this whole thing... ...Leo shook his head, freeing his mind of any paranoid thoughts. They had to get April back, they couldn't just leave her. "I don't believe it is, guys." He said turning towards his brothers, confidence glinting in his eyes. "Now let's get April back."

"Inspiring, Leo, but just how are we supposed ta' do dat'? We can't exactly just walk up to da' front door." Raph pondered aloud, sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Donnie, who had been lost in thought, nearly jumped up.

"Through the sewers!" He exclaimed with grin.

"Okay," Leo nodded. "Let's go!"

"We got this!" Mikey chimed, smiling like a wild child. "Go team turtle!" With that the four turtles stealthily navigated their way down into the sewers.

* * *

"RUN TEAM TURTLE!" Mikey screamed wildy as all four turtles barreled down the bright white hallway. Just as they all suspected, this whole thing was most definitely off. When they first snuck in they quickly realized that this was some sorta lab, using Purple Dragons as hired security. Raph kicked one of the goons round-housed style in the face as the turtles burst into what seemed to be an empty room. He sneered as the goon fell. He'd definitely be feeling that in the morning! Donnie immediately went to work on the door, using a hand held blowtorch to secure it quickly.

"Alright guys," Leo commanded. "Let's try and find an exit. Quick." The brothers split up, and the search began. More Purple Dragon goons were already pounding on the door.

"At least April was able to escape." Mikey shivered. This room was creepy! Like some sort of mad scientists pad-full of tables and shelves of freaky looking equipment and jars full of glob knows what.

"Any luck, guys?" Leo asked hopefully. He really didn't want to try and fight his way out of this one.

"Do ya' really think one of us found a way out an' didn't fuckin' tell ya'?" Raph answered with a frustrated growl.

"Dudes, calm it!" Mikey intervened. "Don, none of your techy doodads can help?" He added, glancing at his older brother's tech backpack. Don frowned.

"No, I didn't bring anything combustible. I assumed we were dealing with the purple dragons...If I had the right chemicals...-" He facepalmed himself for forgetting the huge fact that they were currently trapped in a lab. The gears in his brain started moving right away, everything clicking into place. "-guys, look for vials full of blue, grey and pink liquids! Bonus points if the liquid is bubbling!" His brothers didn't needed to be told twice, and begun searching immediately. The pounding on the door was deafening.

In no time, they gathered the right chemicals and met up in the center of the room, placing the vials on the dusty table. Donnie went to work.

"Do you think these dudes might be working on mutagen or something, Don?" Mikey asked, nervously eyeing the covered vats lining the far side of the wall.

"Not sure Mikey, but I've taken the liberty of helping myself to some of the vials-to test back at the lab. And while you guys were looking, I've been downloading bits and pieces of their experiment data from their equipment to here-" He motioned towards the USB drive he had hanging off of his backpack, careful not to spill the contents of the highly volatile cocktail he was brewing. Just then the door flew forward, clean off of it's hinges.

"Let's keep 'em busy guys!" Leo screamed, already slicing a couple of goons down. Raph chuckled and ran forward, eager to crack a few skulls. Pretty soon weapons were flying, and containers were falling off of shelves. Raph and Leo were defending Don, while Mikey was all over the place-just trying not to get hit.

"Na~na~na~na~na~naaaa~!" He chanted at one extremely annoying goon. In response to the youngest turtle's taunts, he let a knife fly. Mikey easily dodged the weapon, rolling to the side, and battered the goon in the head with his nun-chucks. Mikey cheered as his foe fell with a thud, even doing one of his signature dances. Until the sound of shattering glass thundered from behind him, following a meek groan. Turning around, his eyes went wide. Laying crumpled on the ground in front of him was a mutant turtle. Much skinnier, with a smaller shell and more defined curves, but a mutant turtle nonetheless.

"Guys..." Mikey trailed off, turning towards his brothers.

"Not now Mikey!" Leo countered, punching another goon in the gut. All of the goons seemed focused on Leo, Raph, and Don. Mikey walked up to the crumpled turtle, trying to figure out what to do. Interupting his confused train of thoughts, the strange mutant moved. Not a lot, but it was enough.

"Guys, look-it's alive!" Mikey boomed. Raph sighed and ran to Mikey, in the hopes of smacking his little brother on the head and shutting him up. He knew Leo could deal with the group of goons left. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached Mikey, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What da'?!" He exclaimed, eyes not leaving the mutant lying on the tiled floor.

"We hafta help..." Mikey trailed off with puppy-dog eyes. He couldn't stand to see anyone injured, especially another mutant.

"Fine." Raph nodded in agreement. "But go help Leo-Don should be done any minute!" Mikey ran off to aid his brother and Raph checked the mutant for a pulse. No use saving a dead lab rat. After finding a faint pulse, he picked it up bridal style-and made his way towards his brothers.

"Done!" Donnie exclaimed, running towards the back wall. He chucked the bottle he held towards the wall, and with a giant BOOM the wall crumbled-showing the outside city and a night sky. Raph caught up with the group and the turtles took their leave-each ones taking turns jumping out of the hole.

* * *

Back at the lair Donnie tended to their new guest. After an hour of patching up and running some tests on the new mutant, Don left his lab and grabbed a drink.

"So what's the deal, Donnie?" Mikey questioned eagerly, jumping in front of his brother, nearly making Don drop his soda. Just the thought of having another mutant around made his heart jump in joy. Well, as long as it wasn't another party-pooper like Raph.

"Well," Donnie started, plopping down on their used couch. Mikey followed like a shadow, eyes glued to Don. "I have a lot to reveal...-where is Leo and Raph?"

"Raph went off to vent in the dojo. He doesn't think it's a good idea to bring my new buddy here." He paused, licking his lips. "And Leo went off to get Splinter...I hope he has a better attitude than Raph..." He trailed off, a tinge of sadness in his voice. After a couple of silent seconds, the brothers lost in their own thoughts, Mikey started fidget a bit. "Do you think he'll be open to letting 'im live here, with us?" Donnie turned to his youngest brother and placed a reassuring hand on his shell, smiling as authentically as he could manage.

"I'm sure he will, Mikey-you shouldn't worry too much about it. Do you really think that master would throw a defenseless mutant on the streets?" He answered, trying to throw as mush logic into it as possible. It seemed to work, Mikey started perking up after hearing his brother's answer.

"You are sure of what, my son?" Master Splinter asked, walking into the 'living room', Leo and Raph trailing just behind him. Donnie took a deep breath and turned to face the majority of his family.

"I'm hoping you will permit this new mutant to stay here, for now, after hearing some more information concerning it..." Master Splinter took a seat and smiled his normal grandfatherly one.

"Of course Donatello, please continue. I will not be making any rash decisions." Everyone seemed to relax a bit after that-except Raph, and Don stood up with a smile and started up explaining what he had found during his time in the lab.

"Well, first of off she is a female. Around 18, just like us. I'm testing her blood right now, but I'm 98% sure that she was a human-then mutated...And by the wear and tear on her body I'm also sure that she just recently went through that mutation. Within the last three months, at least. That coupled with the majority of scars that she has, most being caused by lab equipment such as needles and scalpels, gives me the impression that it was most certainly done against her will. I'm uploading the data I was able to recover from the lab right now, hopefully that will hold some answers." Everyone just sat a moment, taking everything in. Leo broke the silence.

"How long will it take for her to heal, and what did you mean by 'most of her scars being caused by the lab'? You mean self defense wounds?" He questioned.

"She received some pretty serious cuts on her arms and legs when the tank that she was in broke, I had to stitch two of them. As for the other scars," Donnie sighed and looked at their dirty floor, unsure of how his family would process this. "Some are defensive, yes, but she has scarring down her arms from between a month ago to way farther back."

"So she was attacked before the lab?" Mikey questioned innocently, a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, no Mikey. I'm pretty sure they are self-inflicted. She might've been depressed or upset-I don't really know for sure." Donnie stuttered, trailing off. Raph chuckled.

"Great, some emo freak." He retorted with a grunt, obviously getting angry hearing the news. Now some random lab was messing with mutagen AND they had a stranger with mental issues lying in their home. Could this get any better?

"We don't know what she went through, Raph." Mikey blurted out quickly, jumping to the she-turtle's defense. Raph growled in response.

"Yeah, but is really wise ta'-" He started, glaring at the youngest turtle.

Splinter raised a hand, silencing his sons. "I will meditate on this news. Everyone needs to rest up anyway. For right now we will let our guest heal-" Mikey gleefully pumped his fist in the air, jumping up off of the couch. The elder rat turned to his smiling son. "-Not bothering her. Donnie can keep a careful watch on her, right?" He looked at Donnie, who was already inching towards his beloved lab. Don nodded, and stepped into his sanctuary with the speed of a ninja.

With that, Splinter left his sons to relax for the night.


	3. Introductions, part one

The smell of leftover pizza hits flares into my nose and I groan. My eyes open slowly-everything's blurry and faded, almost like looking through a clouded glass. Taking a deep breath I try to sit up, ignoring the pain in my head. It feels like someone bashed the sides of my brain in. Pain shoots down my spine as I fall back onto the firm mattress. My head swimming and my vision clearing, I start to look around the small room I'm in. The ceiling and walls look like a dirty metal, but you can tell that they've been scrubbed due to the scratches and grooves in certain patches. Almost like someone took a metal scrubby and pushed a little too hard. Mismatched bookshelves line the the walls filled with all sorts of things. Schoolbooks, techy-looking scrap parts, vials of different colored mystery liquids-eve a handful of used-looking laptops and tables. A makeshift lab? Why am I here? My heart speeds up. I can't remember anything. Where am I?-Who am I!?I gasp quietly as my eyes settle on a desk in the opposite side of the room, just a few feet from the closed metal doors, with a figure passed out face first on the desk! But it's not a person...it looks kinda like...a turtle? I shake my head and observe the green skinned turtle person in disbelief, hoping he's just some delusion. My eyes snap shut, with the hope that he'll be gone when I open my eyes again. No such luck, he's definitely real. I spend a couple of minutes staring at the sleeping stranger before trying to sit up again. I'm successful and mentally high five myself. Until I'm hit with a pounding and throbbing pain in my head. It feels like my brain is actually throbbing. Bringing my right hand up I feel a slight tugging on my arm and my eyes jerk in the direction of the unexpected surprise. My eyes widen.

My hand is green! I observe the limb like a foreign object, breathing shakily, trying to keep as quiet as possible. My hand is a bunch of emerald-like shades of green, lined with tiny scales, and I have three fingers instead of the usual five...My eyes wander up my new green arm and I see the source of my original surprise. An IV-looking bag an tube poked into my arm, filled with a cloudy liquid. Okay, what the actual fuck? I might not remember my skin color, but it definitely wasn't green! With my vision clouding from the throbbing in my head, I fall back down onto the mattress, trying to calm myself. Alright, I'm in some lab with little memory of anything. Taking a deep breath, I try to focus my mind on anything-any memory at all. With the pain clouding my senses, I fail miserably and groan in frustration. I remember, not caring if the stranger wakes up. The only thing I can remember without uber-straining my senses is is the voices of a group of people...that could be good, right? I mean, why take the time to IV me if you just wanna kill me? While pondering all of the questions now popping up and echoing throughout my brain, a thought crosses my head that makes my heart jump. If my hand and arm look like it does, then what does the rest of me look like?

I shudder at the thought, glancing over to the still sleeping turtle on the desk. Man, he is out. Gulping, I slowly take a peek down at myself and mentally facepalm myself. During my freaking out, I didn't realize that I was covered in a large fleece blanket..

Steeling myself for what I might look like, toss the blanket aside like ripping a bandage off and start to shake at my new form. More green scales, a plastron-complete with a familiar looking hourglass shape and small breasts, covered by plastron. As I stared at myself I realized you could make out the nub of my breast-not, like, damn put on a bra, but more like oh, you have breasts and not tumors on your chest-area. My eyes continued their downwards trail to find a couple of long green legs, patched over with bandages, and some odd looking feet. Part of me smiles at the fact that I'm bandaged up, and I ease up a little-no way someone would patch someone up just to kill or hurt them. My mind is reeling at the new me, and my hand subconsciously runs through my hair, catching on the curls of my light-brown hair. Another smile-and least I'm not completely bald! After relishing feeling just a touch more normal than just a few minutes ago, I give my toes a quick test wiggle, noticing how similar mine look compared to the bits of the strangers feet that I can see. That thought in mind, my head snap around my shoulder and I frown slightly at the sight. A shell. Smaller looking than the sleeping figure's one, but still, a freaking shell. Great, I'm a giant turtle...thing! Well, I guess this could be worse-hell, I could already be dead by now. At least I'm breathing, right?

Looking back around the room for the umpteenth time, I decide that I should try to get up. I need to figure out where I am and what exactly is going on... Slowly sitting up, I realize that my head wasn't pounding as bad as before. In fact, I'm feeling less achy all over. Maybe the stuff in my arm is some sort of pain reliever. Can turtles take normal pain meds? Dragging my legs over the bed I feel myself grin-with how dead asleep the stranger is I should have no issues just sliding off of the bed and sneaking out of the room!

beep-beep-beep-beep!

Fuck! I fall forwards off of the bed at the sound of the incessant super-loud beeping. The turtle jumped up at the sound of the alarm and started slamming keys on the keyboard in front of him at an almost impossible speed, staring into the blinking computer screen. Within seconds that alarm died out. I carefully dragged myself into a sitting position, shell against the base of my bed and observed him with a small smirk. He didn't even seem to notice that I moved, he was so focused on whatever the glowing screen displayed. Now that he was upright I took note of the fact that he was kinda tall, definitely taller than me. He was also wearing a purple mask and matching belt. I stifled a giggle-he looked like some kinda ninja!

After another ten minutes of the clacking of keyboard keys I cleared my throat. He jumped and stared at me in surprise. I managed a quick wave to him.

"Sorry to bother you," I started as he continued staring me down. "but who exactly are you? And where am I?" He blinked a couple of times and started towards me, a slight blush starting on his cheeks.

"Oh! W-well, my name is Donatello-but my nickname s Don or Donnie." He stated, stopping just in front of me, now grinning. "And no need to worry! You're completely safe now!-this is our home, well not this room. This room is my lab. I would be silly if-"

"Don," I stopped his rant, trying to get up. He seemed pretty nice, but my head is killing me-between that alarm and the sound of others, I need an ibprofen.

"Here, let me help you." Don offered me a hand, which I graciously accepted with a smile. As I stood up, my guess was right-Don was most certainly taller than me. His head started halfway up my own head!

"How are you feeling?' He asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"Sore, tired, confused." I listed as he went back to his desk, grabbing something from a drawer.

"What's your name?" he questioned, sitting in front of me and producing a flashlight. I tried not to snap my eyes shut as he shone a light into my eyes, just like a doctor would at a checkup. well, okay then... I bit my lip and frowned at his query. My heart started pounding in panic. What is my name?

"Ummm..-" I stuttered and looked at the ground, ashamed. How did I forget my name?...What did I do for that to happen...?

"So you can't remember?" He asked quietly. I nodded, a wave of sadness and pang of guilt hitting me hard. What about my family? Do I even have a family? Or friends? What happened to me? A couple of tears fell, and I struggled to keep my breathing at a calm and normal pace.

"Well, what can you remember, miss?" He pushed, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled graciously. Yet again, I pushed all thoughts and tried focusing on memories, any strong ones-closing my eyes to help shut all background distractions away. Gotta focus brain, now more than ever. A few images popped up. Looking at a birthday cake, the smell of vanilla hitting my nose.

"I'm 18...I think," I started, more images passing. The feeling of smiling, and bookshelves absolutely full of different books. My heart does a leap. "I like reading..." Corpses and demons pass over my eyes, but I don't jump or anything, instead I smile. "...Horror mostly..." Two images hop into view almost at once, one of a shiny remote controller and glowing screen and another of an old-looking stove. Both make me want to start moving my hands. "...I definitely liked playing videogames and...cooking, I think..."

"Any family?" Don asks. I frown and start to shake my head, that's what I've been trying to focus on...Friends, family loved ones-people who might be missing me. Before I can legitimately shake my head in response, I feel a wave of sadness...of anger...and betrayal? Failure, even. My arms instinctively cross, hands gripping the sides of my shoulders-upper arm area and my eyes snap open.

"Bullying...or...something.." I trail off, catching my breath. Don frowns. Releasing my death grip I look down to my lower inner arms. Scars... So I cut myself, for some reason. I wonder why I would do that? My head snaps back up to Donnie, who's now staring at me, eyes filled with concern.

"...I also remember a voice-wanting to save me?" He smiled at me half-question.

"That was Mikey, my brother. I have three brothers," He held up all three fingers on his left hand. "He found you in a lab that we broke into." My eyebrows raised at that and he coughed. "To save a friend!...anyway we took you back here, to help you heal. You were kinda cut up." He explained, producing a small needle from a table nearby-kinda like a dentist's tray. I eyeballed it.

"Pain relievers." He stated, leaning in. I pulled back, shook my head, suppressing a shiver.

"I don't like needles-I'll deal." That seemed to be enough, because he put the needle back down almost immediately with a nod.

"Sooo, is their any way I can find out how I got like this," I motioned over my body with my hands. "-because I definitely don't remember being a turtle...No offense~!" Don chuckled in response, leaning back in his chair.

"Non taken, miss!...Actually I was able to download some files from the lab you were in, but they're heavily encrypted. I'm currently trying to crack it, but it'll take some time."

"So you have nothing? At all?" I groaned, not wanting to be stuck like this forever. If he gets into those files, we could figure out how to turn me back-and why I was even turned!...maybe even give me more of a clue of who I am...

"So far I've only got a project name-Mona Lisa. Ring any bells?" He asked hopefully. I could tell he was just as curious about this whole thing as I was. But then, I guess you hafta be curious if you have serious brains-Something I must have watched echoed through my skull, mentioning that geniuses tended to be curious.. I frowned and shook my head.

"Other than the famous painting, no." I sighed.

"It's okay." He reassured. "We'll work at it. From what you've told me I'm almost certain that it's a matter of time before you remember everything." He smiled. "Now, wanna get some food?"

"No that's okay." I responded with a gloomy undertone, feeling upset by my lack of memory. Just how long could it take to remember everything? A growl erupted from my stomach, interrupting my thoughts, and my face heated up. Don laughed.

"You know what, on second thought..." I trailed off, partially wondering what turtles eat. He nodded and helped me out of the room. I managed to stand, but I couldn't walk without some help-whatever pain meds I was on earlier must've died down. Exiting the lab, we passed some closed rooms and walked into an open area. Divided into different areas, almost like a house. A living room area, a kitchen area, and some empty area where you could just stretch out or draw or read. As we continued along I realized we were in the sewer. No mistake, pipes, old cement, and dripping sounds galore. I can't say I'm surprised, they are turtles. Where else could they hide?

"Dudette, you're awake!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Turning, I saw another turtle standing there. This one was shorter than me, had a more childish facial features and orange bands. I sat down at their kitchen table and smiled back at him.

"Mikey, don't crowd her okay?" Don asked, pulling some plates down from a cabinet.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey answered, waving his brother off. Within seconds he was sitting across the table from me, well a chair off from directly across me. Don slid a plate in front of me with a piece of pizza and I relaxed a little more. Thank god I don't have to eat something gross, like algae!

"Where's Raph and Leo?" Don asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Still on patrol." Mikey muttered, then turned his attention to me. "Sooo," He started. "What's your name?" He asked me. I frowned and looked down at my plate. The familiar feelings of sadness settling in my stomach. I couldn't blame Mikey though, it is a fair question-and I definitely don't want them calling me miss or it the whole time I'm here.

"Mikey!" Don scolded. I smiled, the gears in my brain turning, if I can't remember a name I'll just hafta make one up. _Lightbulb!_

"Actually," I started, looking back up to Mikey with a smile. "you can call me Lisa."


	4. Introductions, part two

"Lisa...?" Don questioned, letting my new name roll off of his tongue. I nodded quickly and shoved the last bit of my slice of pizza into my mouth. Mikey smiled, a confused look crossing his features.

"What's wrong with Lisa?...That name sounds pretty legit." He asked aloud. I frowned at his reaction, before quickly face-palming myself. Oh crap, he doesn't know...

"She has almost no memory, Mikey. Lisa doesn't even seem to remember her own name.." Mikey turned to me, almost looking like he was on the verge of tears. So much sadness almost looks just wrong on his childish features.

"Really?" Mikey asked quietly. Frowning slightly, I nodded in response. I really couldn't believe it myself. Glob knows what those scientist assholes did to me...What if I had loved ones? Friends, siblings, parents...? What if I didn't-what if I was alone? Hell, what if I deserved it?-what if I did something to-

No. I can't think like that. They probably snatched me off the streets or something. Shaking my head, I turned my back to Mikey, examining my resting place. I just hafta stay positive. Everything'll be fine...

"Well, what do you remember dudette?" Mikey asked, causing me to focus back on him. He seemed to be back to normal, no more sadness. Smiling wide enough to make my face hurt. I smiled in response, and licked my lips. How to explain?

"I only remember bits and pieces," I started hesitantly, trying to explain something I barely understand myself. He nodded for my to continue, head bobbing in excitement. I couldn't help but smile as I went on. "Just little things. Playing Halo-reading horror novels outside..." I paused, a blurry image surfacing from the depths of my brain. "..I think I had brown hair..." Trailing off, I bit my lip-man my head is throbbing!

VIDEOGAMES?!" Mikey asked excitedly, making me jump, rubbing his hands together. Donnie and I laughed at his outburst. I nodded.

"Yes!" He fist-pumped the air. "We have to play later-I will not take no for an answer." He pulled his hand out to shake my hand. I giggled. Maybe this will be okay.

"Just as long as you don't completely own me," I paused and rubbed the backed of my neck in embarrassment. "I'm not sure if I'm good at games like Halo-I just know that it seemed like I really enjoy playing."

"Hey-you can't be any worse than Donnie~!" He taunted. I chuckled-Donnie legitimately tensed at his brother's words. Taking my hand in his, we shook and Mikey gave me a serious look-a smile still planted on his face. "I look forward to it dude."

"Look forward to what, Mikey?" Another voice asked from the entrance of the lair. Tense, I turned to face the strangers. Almost immediately I relaxed, seeing who it was. Another turtle brother. This one has a red mask, was heavily muscled and had a stern-faced, blue-masked turtle following.

"She likes to play video games!" Mikey happily exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and walking over to the couch. I felt my face heat up slightly at the youngest turtle's excitement. I hope that these turtles are as friendly as Mikey and Don. That'd be nice! Wait, can I even blush? Hmmnnn... The red-banded turtle stared at me the whole time, walking into the kitchen with a scowl. The kind that I'd imagine someone giving to their worst enemy. I felt my stomach fall into the core of the earth. I turned back in my seat, facing the now empty place in front of me, trying to smile. Maybe if they see I'm friendly they'll give me a chance. Right?

"So who exactly are ya', girly?" He asked, plopping down in front of me, beer in hand. I mentally frowned at the beer-I'm not sure why, but beer equals bad. At least that's what my brain is screaming. I gulped. The tone of his question and the glare made me shrivel up a little inside. Scary.

"Easy..." Donnie warned him, taking a seat next to me. I held back a smile. Thank you Don.

"Easy question, Donnie." The angry turtle retorted, still staring me down. I felt so small. Taking a calming breath, I met his gaze. No way just staying quiet would change this turtle's attitude problem, So I hafta try and get in his brain. React like I don't care what he's going to do. I'm safe here anyway, with Don right next to me-no way he'd let something happen. Right..?..

"You can call me Lisa," Donnie put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I eased up a little. "I don't actually remember my name...I can't actually remember a lot.." I ended in just above a whisper, staring into his angry eyes, tears threatening to fall. I'll be damned if I cry in front of him-that's what he wants. Not giving him the satisfaction. He just emitted a low, almost uncertain growl, and took a swig of his beer, eyes not leaving me at all.

"Really?" The blue banded one asked Donnie while throwing a kettle on their most certainly salvaged stove. I could feel the vibrations from Don nodding almost right away. He turned from the stove and looked in my direction. Turning from the angry turtle, I faced him and calmed almost instantly. His gaze was more of a curious one-not angry or judging. Silence fell on the five of us, the brothers lost in thought. I could hear the sounds of a cartoon from behind me start up...I try to stop myself from smiling at the terrible dubbed voices. Space Heroes. It shouldn't surprise me that Mikey would be one to watch cartoons, out of all of them I'd guess that at least he watched anime. Though Donnie seems like the type to watch a sci-fi one...hmmmnn. Guess I'm an anime geek...? I wonder what shows I've watched, but my brain hurts too much right now to do anything but speculate and move. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence from the turtles, the sounds of a really badly dubbed battle and the gaze of the stranger sitting across from me looking ready to kill me I broke the silence.

"So," I began, and everyone's heads snapped in my direction-except Mikey, who was too involved in the plot of the current episode he was watching. "Which one's Raph and which one's Leo?" My voice was nearly a squeak at the end-with everyone's eyes on me. Well, add stage fright to the list.

"I'm Leo," The blue-banded turtle answered with a quick nod and smiled, pouring the now boiling liquid into a mug he must have produced during the awkwardness. "And that lovely-" He sneered an the turtle still staring at me, and took a seat on the other side of Donnie. "-turtle across from you is Raph." I smiled at his response. He seems pretty ok-not as welcoming as Mikey, but more level-headed than Raph seems to be... Then again, I am a stranger. What right do I have to judge? Raph just grunted in response, finally taking his eyes off of me to stare at Leo while walking back to their fridge to pull out a second beer. I instinctively scowled at his action. Immediately regretting it, I went back to me forced smile. Luckily he was too busy with Leo and or his beer to notice. That was close.

"So," Leo started, taking a sip of his tea and turning his seat towards me. How does he just ignore Raph's glare? Must be practice. I imagine they can't just run off all of the time.. "You don't remember any family members or a house?" I shook my head in a mix of frustration and sadness. Right now any thoughts took a lot of effort, and my brain was working overtime.. I let my fake smile fade. What if I never remember...?

"She'll get her memories back. It'll just take time-the brain is a complicated organ. Much of it is still a mystery to doctors." Donnie stated, voice full of confidence. Man, I wish I was that full of confidence. Mikey ran up behind me.

"You'll be better in no time, dudette...!" He smiled, patting me on the back-shell-. Hard. I winced and pulled back a little. Jeebus that hurt-am I really that weak?

"I know Mikey." I wheezed, slapping on my best shaky smile. No need to make him worry-it's not like he can help much. I'm healing. It's gonna take time, and probably hurt. It didn't convince him. His smile disappeared right away.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and my smile became genuine. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Just still achy. My head's absolutely killing me, but I don't want any more needles." I shivered at the thought, and feeling of what must be some of the tests that were conducted on me. Bastards. "I've had enough of them." At my response, Donnie jumped up and started sifting through one of the drawers under the kitchen counters.

"Hey Donnie, it's alrig-"

"Here!" He cut me off, tossing a bottle my way. Catching it I grinned. Pain killers. Relief.

"Thanks dude." I muttered gratefully, taking a couple of them and gently placing the bottle on the table in front of me. "So what now?" I asked, looking around the room at my new friends and heroes-mutant ninja turtles. Well, heroes at least. I dunno if they are all on my bff list-Donnie and Mikey definitely are, but I'm not too sure about the older brothers...

"You're going to stay here, of course!" Mikey started, giving me a gentle hug.

"Well, you have to heal first." Donnie stated matter-of-factly.

"Master Splinter is meditating on it now-He makes the final decision." Leo answered swiftly. At my confused look he continued. "Master Splinter is our father figure and Sensei. He is also a mutant-a mutant rat."

"Oh.." I blinked at the brother's responses, wondering what my future held. Honestly flabbergasted by the level of acceptance this family seemed to have. Full of gratitude. They were seriously considering letting a complete stranger into their home. To let me heal. All after going out of their way to save me. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Thank you." I croaked, happy tears escaping my eyes and cascading down my face.

"'Tis nothing, my lady." Mikey said in a terrible English accent, beaming. I couldn't help but giggle at his display as he walked back to the couch and plopped down. Leo smiled and stood up,

"It really is no big deal, Lisa. For right now you'll hafta bunk in the lab, but if Master Splinter decides that you can stay we can clean up one of the empty rooms-" Raph slammed a huge fist unto the table, cutting offf the smiling Leo.

"Are you guys idiots? That puts all of us at risk!" He motioned towards me angrily. "She could be dangerous! A spy!...I mean, fer' shell's sake Leo-look at her arms~!"

"Raph-" Donnie countered in my defense, only to be cut off. I just stayed sitting. In awe, images jolting through my skull. Painful ones.

"No, Don, this isn't right! Instead of treating her like any other mutant or random person, we're already happily-" He looked at both Leo and Mikey-who was now standing up, ready to jump in if the need arose. "offering her a room!" I stood up, tears blurring my vision. A handful of memories and images blurring together-like some sort of messed up slide-show. That was it. I have had enough-he's not even willing to give me a chance! Well, fuck him.

These," I rose my arms up over my head, showing of my scars. "Are NONE of your business," I paused to take a deep breath. The world was spinning like a merry-go-round, but I held my ground. I will be damned if I'm judged for a bunch of old scars-for ones that I don't even remember doing, and others for good reason. "But if you really want to know, I was dealing with some pretty terrible shit." I gulp. More images flash by my eyes. Some pass by without any notice, others are clear. Alost picture-perfect. Lockers covered with signs, scrawled with hateful messages. Bruises covering my human arms. People laughing at me, everyday. So much anguish.

I fall to my knees, world fading around me. My breathing is gasps, I can feel myself trembling against the hard floor of the kitchen. The last this I remember is a hand reaching for me and Mikey and Leo yelling-at Raph, I think.

My eyelids force themselves shut. The familiar darkness falls upon me.

Silence.


	5. Calming Words

The gorgeous Japanese drawings and paintings, the flowers and tatami mats lying on the floor. The beautiful smells of lavender, dragons-blood, and patchouli incense and too many teas to count. The room looked like it didn't belong in these sewer dwellings. Normally I'd relish this peaceful atmosphere, and even fall asleep at the calm energy, possibly seeking out more memories. But my mind was wound up in a ton crushing thoughts swirling around my sjull-replaying what just happened over and over again. Wincing at the memory of the angry and hateful tones that escaped from my mouth, shuddering at the pictures and emotions that were flooding through my brain.

I argued with Raph, and passed out. Then I woke up back in Donnie's lab, something of a habit... He told me that I was mentally and physically exhausted, and simply passed out from that. Mikey and Leo took me into the lab, and Raph apparently stomped off. Mikey told me it was no big deal, but I was still ashamed. Maybe I shouldn't have started a fight with him. I could've easily just stayed silent, but then that surge of emotions. Familiar and unknown at the same time..My brain was screaming out to challenge him. And I listened. After Don giving me a quick once over, Leo informed us that Master Splinter wanted to talk to me, and led me to their master's foreign-looking room. It legitimately looked like it was straight out of some ninja flick-I liked it, it was a nice change of scenery from Don's lab or the main sewer area. When I first entered the room Leo reassured me that it would be ok, and left me standing there, looking at their master. Don wasn't kidding, he was a rat-a big mutated rat. It didn't freak me out too much though, I wasn't really one to judge. Honestly, in my opinion, mutant turtles seem much more odd than mutant rats. He was meditating near the center of the room, eyes closed, a peaceful expression held in place. I calmed a little at that. He then called me forward, eyes still closed, ushering me to sit in front of him. His voice was aged, but he didn't sound angry-it sounded neutral. And so I sat down.

I've been sitting here for more than fifteen minutes, waiting for him to speak up. Thinking in a tense silence. Wondering what he's going to do, how he feels about me. Regretting speaking up against Raph-I mean, I can't really blame him. I'm a stranger, an unknown. Maybe I could be a spy-who knows? And I certainly don't remember any mental problems, other than maybe depression, but what if I am dangerous? I'm in just as much wrong, if not more for making a scene. They took me in, patched me up-and I got upset and lost my head over a few statements, observations, and questions. What if Splinter kicks me out? Then, where do I go? I don't remember where I live, let alone how to get there as a turtle mutant!...what if the lab people are looking for me, hunting me down?-would they find me and experiment on me?...Or worse, just up and kill-

"Calm down, child, I promise that you will be ok." Splinter uttered, as if sensing my panic and fear. I jumped and locked unto him, eyes wide. He opened his eyes and I nodded slightly in response.

"Now, I must apologize, but I just needed to get something done. If I knew it would be this long I woud've called you later." He remarked, standing up and walking to a small table pushed against the wall.

"No problem, I should be thanking you-" I started as he pulled a weathered teapot out and began to pour. The smell of mint graced my senses. He waved me off.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there!" He smiled, gathering two cups and walking back to me. I was taken aback-does this mean he's not upset about my run-in with Raph... My heart jumped at the thought.

"So," He began, sitting back down. "Donatello tells me that you have missing memory?" He handed me a small teacup and I graciously took it. I nodded sadly in response, biting my bottom lip.

"Just bits and pieces." I answered, and took a sip of the steaming tea.

"I like the paintings." I admitted with a small smile as I looked at one of a crane. So pretty. He smiled.

"You paint?" He asked.

"...I think so..." I muttered quietly.

"My oldest paints on occasion, Leo." He stated. "Maybe you should try to paint with his help, it could jog some memory." I nodded at the elders' suggestion-it's definitely worth a try.

"Now, I need to apologies for my son's behavior. He can be a bit hot-headed sometimes." My eyes widened. Was he really apologizing?

"N-no, it's fine, really. I don't blame him...he doesn't know me.. I barely know me!" I stuttered and bowed. "I'm sorry for upsetting your son and showing up so randomly." I apologized, sitting back up. Splinter chuckled.

"It's fine, Raphael tends to try to take the worst out of a situation." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you are a good person." I smiled and relaxed a bit. He seems so sure... So far so good.

"So...you didn't call me here to kick me out?" I asked meekly. He laughed at my question.

"Certainly not! You still aren't fully healed, and Donatello has informed me that you have no home to go to. Right?"

"No," I frowned. "Not that I know of."

"Now, what is your name? Do you remember?" He asked. I looked into my teacup and shook my head, frowning.

"I'm hoping everyone will call me Lisa until I can find out my actual name," I stated, looking back up at the grandfatherly rat. " _if_ I find it out."

"I think I can help with that." He said confidently, and I blinked in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you know about meditation?"

"It's calming your mind, right. Centering yourself and finding balance." I answered, unsure of where this knowledge is coming from and how it can be used. He nodded.

"That's the gist of it," He lifted a finger. "But some masters are able to actually spiritually peek into someone's mind." I froze at his word.

"So- you...can..." I trailed off. He nodded hesitantly. This was great! All he has to do is meditate and I'll figure out who exactly I am.

"I could help you uncover your memories, but I will not be able to reveal all. Even masters have their limits." My heart dropped a little. Well, at least I can get some info-better than nothing. I smiled, and bowed again.

"I would gratefully accept any help you could give. ...I hate this feeling...just lost..." He nodded.

"Once you are fully healed, we can start trying to find memories. It'll probably be more bits and pieces, and I can't guarantee what we will find, but I think I can at least promise you your true name." I smiled, now excited at finding out my name. So many possibilities! Taking the last sip from my cup, I set it down next to me.

"I seriously can't thank you enough." I ran a hand through my hair, looking at the stray strands still woven around my fingers.

"It is my pleasure, really." He replied curtly. After seeing me looking at my hair he smiled again. "So how are you getting used to the new body?" My eyes snapped back up to him.

"Honestly, I feel normal...but not..." I groaned as he raised an eyebrow. "I suck at explaining thing..." I muttered, my face heating up in embarassment. He chuckled again.

"I understand, Lisa-I went through the mutation too." Now it was my turn to chuckle. I ran my hand over my neck.

"Yeah..I guess."

"Did my sons tell you exactly what happened? Why they were or how they were mutated?" I asked. I shook my head, and he explained their story to me. I listened like a child being told a fairytail-it was really interesting. He told me that the brothers were pet turtles, dropped down a sewer vent and found by him. His bitter rivalry with Oroku Saki, and his wife's death. Mutating, and even a couple of the turtles adventures-April and Casey, their friends and allies. The new information made me feel like my brain was going to explode. After the new knowledge, he told me I could go if I wished.

"I would advise staying in the lair while you are healing, miss Lisa," He started as I made my way to the doorway. "And if you need any help, please ask!"

Okay!" I replied, walking out of Splinter's room. I paused and wondered where I should head to. Leo was probably in the dojo, Mikey was sitting on the couch and Don was more than likely in his lab...

"Hey girl!" Mikey yelled from the end of the hallway as I pondered my choices. I smiled and waved towards the advancing Mikey; I guess my choice was made.

"Hey Mike." I nodded as He walked up.

"So, what did master say?!"

"Well it was actually," I paused as he bobbed up and down in excitement, a thought hitting me. "Have you been waiting in the hallway, dude?" His cheeks darkened a little at my question and he smiled sheepishly.

"Of course not-" I glared at the youngest turtle. "Well, kinda...Yes." He admitted meekly. I giggled at him.

"It's fine brah, you just need to be a little more stealthy-I thought you were a ninja?" I poked him, laughing. He smiled.

"Hey! I totally am a ninja-the best," He struck a pose, hands on his hips. I snorted aloud. "So, what did he say?"

"Calm down Mikey, he said that I'm fine here for the time being,. He even offered to help me unearth my missing memories." I grinned, remembering the wise rat's calming words.

"That's awesome!" Mikey exclaimed joyfully. "Now we can play video games!" I rolled my eyes slightly. He's such a little kid. I bit my lip...video games does sound fun, but I should really clean up... At my hesitancy, his smile dropped.

"What's wrong? Did you remember something?-Do you need Don?" I shook my head at his concern.

"Actually, could you show me to the bathroom?" I asked sheepishly. I really should run a brush through my hair...

Sure!" He smiled, walking towards the bathroom. I followed like a shadow. He named off the bedrooms as we passed. His had random stickers and sillystring on the outside, Leo's had a blue L, Raph's had weapons stuck into it, and Don's had a medical chart of the human body and some sketches of what looked like different robots plans taped on too. I had to keep myself from giggling. Very much what I expected!

"Well, here it is," He stopped at the end of the hallway, nearest to the main area of the lair, and put a finger on the solid metal door. I smiled and nodded in response.

"Thanks Mikey!" I replied graciously, hugging him lightly. He froze at the hug and for a moment I wondered if I overstepped my bounds. Jumping back I frowned.

"I'm sorry if-"

"Hey, no big deal!" He coughed lightly. "I like hugs~" I smiled, glad that he wasn't angry. I really need to think before I act-the last thing I want to do is to upset one of my hosts. Or get kicked out.

"You haven't seen yourself, have you dude?" He broke the silence. "Like, in a mirror?"

"Nope." I replied nervously. He ruffled my hair and I made a face.

"Well, you look great-I like your eyes." He replied before walking off. "When you're done come to the living room-we will play videogames ALL day!" He whooped excitedly. I smiled at the compliment while rolling my eyes and opened the bathroom door.

"Deal!" I yelled back, and shut the door behind me. video games sound good right now... But first things first. I took a deep brah and walked up to the mirror above the sink. Checking my new body out I smiled-not too bad, all things considering. An hourglass shape, small chest, and average build. Familiar looking...I guess the mutation didn't change too much from my original body. Medium-green scales adorn my skin. As I run a hand up and down my leg I realize that the scales must be thin, because I can feel the touch as if I was human. Even my long, wavy brown and red hair tickles my shoulders as I explore. Call me crazy, but I actually like my new skin, with different shades of green and yellow mixed through the scales it reminds my of paintings-the way the colors morph and blend. My eyes trail up my body to my face and I gasp. Now I know why Mikey made that comment about my eyes-each eye is a different color! My left eye is light blue, while my right is a dark red...weird...but cool...

After a couple more minutes of exploring my new body I splash my face down and start to run a brush through my thick hair. Well all thing considered, I think that things could be worse-hell I know things could be. Splinter told me about a couple of the mutations they have faced. Just thinking of them makes me shudder. Complete monstrosities...

Once I deem my hair fully brushed I make my way over to the door and open it. I'm going to have to take a shower soon, but I don't want to leave Mikey waiting-he was so excited, and he's been pretty awesome with this whole thing. Not to say that Don and Leo haven't been, but Mikey's excitement is ust so...powerful!

As I step out of the bathroom, lost in though, I walk into someone.

"Oh, hey, you okay Lisa?" Don asks as I step back.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize, smiling. He waved his hands in the air.

"Hey, no prob!..How are you feeling?" He asked as we made our way to the living area. I looked at him.

"Fine. My head's still killing me but fine.."

"And your vision...?"" He queried, staring me down. I frowned. What would be wrong with...?

"Pretty good, I think. can see you...So that's good right?" I forced a laugh. He produced a simple pair of black glasses.

"I need you to try this on real quick...Some more test results came back and I think you might enjoy these." I took the glasses and placed them on my face. With a gasp, I looked around. Everything seemed sharper. I could see things that were farther away-even the entrance to the lair way across from me! Don smirked and clapped his hands together.

"So I take it that that' better?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"That's great!-You should have less headaches now that you can see properly." He replied. "I'll make some contacts for you, but you'll hafta deal with these for now, ok?"

"Okay...um Don?" I started, turning towards him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks!...Any more information from the files yet?" I questioned hopefully-it has been hours, surely something has emerged. He shook his head sadly.

"Just a bunch of random information; it's not done deciphering and uploading all of it. I can't make sense of it all." He looked down and frowned. I bit my lip, feeling bad. He wants to get answers just as bad as I do..

"It's okay!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, smile plastered to my face. "Small steps, right?" He smiled and nodded.

"You're right-"

"Hey, Lisa, are you gonna play or what?" Mikey yelled from the couch, cutting Don off.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I yelled back. Donnie chuckled.

"You gonna finally play some video games with him?" He asked.

"Finally?" I echoed.

"He's been on about playing them with you ever since you mentioned that you play." He explained, and I giggled.

"Sorry, that must've been annoying.." I started, rubbing the back of my head. With how high strung Mikey is, I don't know how I'd deal with him if something like that happened.

"Pffft, that's Mikey in general-it's practically his job." He paused and looked at the youngest turtle. "Anyway, I'm headed back to the lab-I still have a bunch more uploaded data to crack, it seems that they were using different codes for the different programs..." I nodded.

"Have fun with Mikey!-and do us all a favor; kick his shell!" I smiled and nodded, accepting Don's request.

"Good luck!" I hollered back as I ran to the couch.

I spent the next bunch of hours playing video games with Mikey. I kicked his butt when it came to the FPSs, but staggered when it came to the retro games. Eventually I staggered back to the lab, said goodnight to Donnie, and went to sleep-hoping the next morning would be as half good as the last half day~


End file.
